A Big Yellow Taxi Took My Girl Away
by Fearmortali
Summary: Set in AU Armin and Annie were both soldiers in the war. Armin was not on tour when he received word that Annie had disappeared Two years later he meets a girl named Sasha Brauss surprisingly she looks similar to Annie but she acts different. Will Armin find Annie or move on? Rated M for a supposed Lemon scene and violence. All characters are OOC. READ LAST CHAPTER...
1. Ch 1:A Big Yellow Taxi Took My Girl Away

A Big Yellow Taxi Took My Girl Away

Good Fear: Sorry but we have to keep this short so here's a heads up to our Californication Story.

Evil Fear: So that story will be mimicking from what our Neutral sibling remembers from high school and his college adventures.

Neutral Fear: And I can't focus on it right now but don't worry guys we'll be back on that story here's a short little story that can keep you occupied for the time being. This is told from Armin's perspective in a separate A.U. Where he lost Annie to a war but finds another love.*Note* this isn't replicating any story at all if it is then we apologize.

*Armin's POV*

_Annie I want you to be safe alright _I was hurt when I received word of her disappearance in combat. _Don't worry babe I'll be back you know I hate saying goodbye._ It's been two whole years since the war had happened between Shinganshina and Yalkell. It was long and bloody fights of Mechanical beasts towering over 50 meters. I decided to drive to the memorial of the unknown fighters. I always drove there when I was sad it was my only place to cope in this world. I left flowers and was walking away when I noticed a woman. _Is that Annie? No it can't be her she died, the military police said she died. _I walked to my car when she called to me "You seem to come here a lot don't you?" I tried to speak but I saw Annie in the woman's face. "Yes, I see you a lot too," "I lost my husband in the war they said they tried but they couldn't find him." I was too busy thinking of Annie to understand what she said next. "Hey, before you ask my name is Sasha what's yours?" I stood for a second wondering if I should give her the answer or not. "My name? It's Armin." She stood there for a second but shrugged something off. "Want to grab a bite? I'm kind of starved," "Sure." We walked to the entrance. "How'd you get here," "I jogged." I was surprised the memorial is kind of far from any sign of civilization considering it is on top of a hill. "How about I drive?" I gave her the keys and we both got in as I looked back I thought back to the time I met Annie. I remember back in high school way before the war broke out. The world was at peace no one blamed anyone for any problems. I had attended Sina High School it was on my third year I met her. She was quiet like me but she acted tough. _Watch where you're going!_ _Sorry I wasn't looking _She was calm though "Hey, Armin were here," "Huh? Oh." I got out the car seat and we went into a old looking diner. As we walked in Sasha had 2 seats at the counter for us. "Hey Sasha how have you been," "Never better Bert." I looked at her as she chatted with the chef. "Hey buddy I see you met Sasha," "yea who are you," "The name is Bertholt I've known Sasha since she comes here ever since I opened up." I noticed Sasha had cracked a smile "So what can I get you two kids Sasha I guess you want your usual?" She nodded and he pulled out a pre prepped plate with food on it. "Thanks Bert," "Alright what can I get you sir?" I looked at the menu and noticed some of the stuff was expensive. "Wow this looks pretty expensive you have anything cheaper," "If you feel like a kid I could whip up some grilled cheese but don't worry Sasha and I have a pretty strong friendship whoever is her friend is a friend of mine." I kind of smiled at the thought of a friendship with these nice people. "Alright I'll take a BLT." We ate and I thanked them both for a meal. "Hold on before you go here." She hands me an address and number on a piece of paper. "Here so we can meet up again if you need someone to talk to." I guess I blushed there since she giggled. I drove home and decided to get a well-deserved rest.

Good Fear: Well I guess that's a better start than the one I wrote!

Evil Fear: Am I ever going to get back to my game yet?

Neutral Fear: Fine here you go little brother!

Evil Fear: Shut Up I'm older than you both!

Neutral Fear yeah but you still act like a little kid, well anyways I hope you guys liked the story. Don't worry we will get a start up on the Californication book as soon as the RWBY and Shingeki No Kyojin cross over category gets a bit more popular. Bye All!


	2. Ch 2:Wounded Healer

Ch. 2: The Wounded Healer

Neutral Fear: Hey guys my sister and brother are surprisingly gone for some unknown reason but I'll be taking care of the stories from now on. Here's chapter 2 now guys enjoy!

"Good Morning Rose City! I'm your host Mike from 84.5 FM enjoying some of today's top jams. Here's a new song from an upcoming hip-hop artist Watsky. Enjoy!" The radio blared the music loud so that I could wake up. I made coffee and went out to the balcony. "Morning Armin!" I noticed my Land lady Hanji. She was busy talking to the gardener about the lawn. "Morning Hanji." I walked back in to watch the news before heading off to work.

**At Work

"Armin, Levi wants you to patrol the entrance for the dome in case any reporter gets too aggressive," "Got it Reiner." I grabbed my gear and headed to the front entrance. For a guy who survived a war to end up working as secret service I must be lucky somehow. "Armin watch the left side there's a suspicious person looking around too much." The president was visiting Shina today to run for re-election I didn't like him too much but I had a job. "Mr. President this way," "Armin just call me by my first name don't worry okay?" I was surprised on how calm he is, Shingashina and Yalkell haven't had the best ties with each other since after the war. Yalkell has threatened to attack the president multiple times but those always ended up being empty threats. This day did feel different though. Yalkell had claimed they will kill the president on their holy day. I was sure that it was another empty threat but I was the president's body guard so I kept on my toes.

"FOR YALKELL!" I look over and see a man with a suicide vest I run and grab the president before double-tapping the man twice. "We need back-up now and get the bomb squad on the scene!" I rush the president to safety. "Eren are you okay," "Yes Mikasa I'm okay thanks to Armin." I scratched my head and went back to the body to check for a pulse. "He's breathing we will get the vest off and bring him to the hospital." _Armin take your squad and attack the right flank! _I thought back to the days of war

_FUCK! MARCO! _I hear my phone vibrate when I notice it was Sasha on the phone. "Armin! I saw you on the news why didn't you tell me you were a Secret Service agent kind guy!" "Yeah, it kind of slipped my mind." "Anyways want to hang out?" _This is your chance Armin Annie probably would have wanted it to happen if she were dead. _"Y-y-yes." "Cool, pick me up you secret agent." Great I walked to my car trying to push away the battle memories. _Marco don't die on me man! Don't worry sarge I'll be alright just complete the mission friend. MEDIC! Don't leave. We've been together since high school man here take the photo give it to Mikasa….. _I drove to Sasha's flat and waited outside. _Should I call her or go in?_ My phone vibrated at that moment. "Armin where are you?" "I'm outside in the car." I look at the window where she is. "You can come inside I left it unlocked." I shut the engine and walked in. The flat looked modern and simple. "Hey I'm cooking tonight what do ya want?" She called from the bathroom.

"Anything is fine." I walked around and looked at the décor. I decided to sit down at the couch and wait for her.

My phone vibrated.

**Hey Armin thanks again for saving my husband.-Mika**

I replied No problem

She came out of the bathroom and cooked steak and potatoes. "Yum did you learn to cook from Bertholt?" "No I learned how to cook before I met him and his diner I was the number 1 chef in my culinary arts class." We ate silently before she broke the silence. "When I met you I wondered why you always visited that memorial." I didn't know what to say _I don't like goodbyes _"I lost my wife to the battle. I just couldn't say goodbye to her so I visit her every time I can." "Oh." We stopped talking about it. After dinner she suggested we watch a movie. It wasn't an action movie it was kind of romantic. She curled up to my shoulder and I couldn't help but stare into her homely eyes _goodbye_ I saw her face I knew I couldn't say goodbye to Annie. "I'm sorry I have to go Sasha dinner was great alright? See you next time." I rushed out the door as fast as I could to my car. I just sat in the driver's seat and just cried.

_Annie why would this happen to you and not me. I wish I could find out what happened to you. I just wish I knew._ I drove home in silence. When I got home I decided to bring out the whiskey I bought before to bring to the memorial. I took the first sip and it burned as it went down my throat. I couldn't help but just spill the rest of it. I sat down and flipped through the channels until I fell asleep.

"Annie! I missed you where were you." "I was sick babe jeez by the way did you get the homework I missed?" I handed her a paper that turned into dust I looked up and saw her disappearing into the wind. "ANNIE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" "It's your fault Armin that I'm gone! Now YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH HER!" An image of me and Sasha appeared on the couch making out. "YOU MADE ME GO MISSING! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I heard her yell as the floor below me fell and I fall into the middle of the battlefield. Fighting millions of Annies while I see Sasha being tortured by her. "YOU DID THIS ARMIN YOU!"

They repeated it over and over. I fall again and wake up in my apartment _THE NIGHTMARES HAVE JUST BEGUN ARMIN _I break down again.

Neutral Fear: Well then I hope my sister and brother would be gone longer so I could type more. Well for now review guys and follow the story if you want.


	3. Ch 3: Let's get started

Ch. 3: Let's get started

Fear: Well hello guys and gals Fearmortali here! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter review if you could since I'm on vacation I decided on doing a chapter a day. If it seems rushed then tell me and I'll try to fix it as much as I can. Enjoy Fearmortali out!

I looked around all I could do is blame myself for Annie being missing. I couldn't keep myself together I just can't I picked up my phone to call Sasha _NO ITS BOTH OF YOUR FAULTS I'M MISSING YOU BASTARD _I couldn't move at that point but think. _What am I doing I'm blaming myself for her missing it was not my fault I need to go speak to someone. _I hear someone at the door knocking. "Armin? Armin it's Hanji I heard you screaming last night and I wanted to check up on you." I walked to the door and unlocked it.

"Armin you look like shit. Are you okay?" I collapsed into her arms and started tearing up I couldn't take the pressure anymore. "It's all my fault my girlfriend is gone it's all my fault." "No it isn't Armin get a hold of yourself." _IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU BITCH! _"It's too much I can't take it I need to know where Annie was when she disappeared." I looked at Hanji all I could see was reassurance with her. "Armin you know it's been too long since they told you she could be dead." "I just need to know I'll be gone for a week."

"Armin you need to stop staying in the past you know you couldn't stop her from disappearing."

_I need to know I'll buy a ticket to Yalkell._

I stood up from her and hugged her. "Thank you Hanji, but I should stop putting pressure on you come in come in."

I lead her in and gave her coffee. "Armin considering that you're having trouble right now why don't you see my friends Krista and Ymir. They can help you cope with the problems you're having." "It's alright Hanji I think I just need to think for a while." She finished her coffee in silence and left.

I picked up my phone and called Sasha. "Armin are you okay?" I stiffened for a second "Yeah I'm fine it's just I think I need to be alone for a while is it okay if you don't call me?" "No I'm coming over right now."

She hung up before I could stop her and five minutes later she arrived. "Armin please tell me what's wrong okay?" "It's nothing Sasha nothing." _Come on Armin just tell her she will probably help you. _"Actually Sasha it's just that I miss Annie so much. I can't bear the weight with her missing and I'm starting to blame myself for it." "It's not your fault Armin you can't change the past just stop living in it and move on." _I don't like goodbyes Armin. _"I just can't before she left we made a promise not to say good bye before she got back." "I know it's hard to let go Armin I lost my boyfriend to the war. I collapsed under the weight and blamed myself too. I was about to die when I saw you look happy on one of your visits, you made me rethink my life if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here Armin." I looked at her face but all I could see was Annie. "I just need to go to the field and check."

I let her stay the night and we slept together since I needed the company. "Armin I need you to call me if you ever breakdown alright?" I nodded and walked her out. "Goodbye Sasha." I stiffened _goodbye Armin. _"Goodbye Armin." She drove off and I walked back in. I decided to call Reiner. "Reiner," "Yea?" I didn't know what to say but somehow I said it. "I need your help remember my girlfriend Annie?" "Yea back in high school?" "I need you to pull up her file but try and not let Levi catch wind of this." _If I do this right now I can't go back. _"Alright what do you need from the file?" "I need the last location of her before she was considered M.I.A." "Her last location was in the middle of Rose Dessert, Yalkell." "What base was she located in?" "Base Titan." I got a plane ticket to Yalkell and decided to leave next Monday.

I got up early and drove to the Airport I made sure to leave a note for Hanji and Sasha before I left.

"One ticket to Yalkell for Armin Leonhart." "Sure here you go sir." I went through security calmly and found my seat on the plane. The flight was going to be 4 hours I decided to rest up to figure out what happened. _Annie I was wondering. What Armin? Are you seeing someone? Why are you asking? Because I want to know since your my friend. What would a kid like you do to a big bad boyfriend? Stop teasing Annie. Fine but only if you tell me really why. Fine, the real reason is-. _She kissed me to stop me from talking. _You like me, no? Yes I do and I was wondering if you want to go on a date? Yes I will go on a date. _She hugged me and I stood there in front of school and blushed. _How about Monday night? After school? Yes Armin. Sure, see you then. Right back at you! _I woke up when I heard the pilot call out that he was going to land the plane. I got off and rented a car. It was 12:00 AM. when I got to the hotel. I decided to sleep for the night so I could drive perfectly fine. I woke up at my phone ringing I picked it up and "WHAT THE HELL ARMIN." "Good morning?" "I thought you agreed on not going!" "Sasha is that you?" "No, it's Hanji! And you promised that you wouldn't go and you would see Krista and Ymir." "I didn't promise anything!" "You know you feel like a mother to me Hanji." "Well it's not every day you own the land of the president's savior." "I'm hanging up Hanji and please don't tell Sasha it's good enough hearing you." I got up and got ready to go to Base Titan luckily both countries agreed on keeping the other side's bases in case the other got too wise. I drove to Base Titan. "Armin Leonhart Sargent." I showed my I.D. "Welcome to Base Titan sir." He saluted me and I saluted back "I'd like to speak with the Base commander please." He had another guard lead me to the Headquarters. "Right now he's busy but he should be out in a minute." He left me outside and went back. I waited for about 10 minutes when he came out. "Armin I heard you came I finished as fast as I could." "Marco I'm not on here on official business can we keep my visit under wraps?" "Sure." He led me to the Mess Hall and we got coffee. "So Armin what are you here for?" "Annie Leonhart." "You mean your wi-. " "We didn't marry although I regretted it to this day. I was hoping you could help me in tracking down how she disappeared." "Sure I can get some men to perform how it was written." He called over 2 of his men and we walked to her last location 2 years ago. _This is where is all happened in her private bunk. _"Alright Kowalski I want you to be Annie Morrigan be the attacker." They re-enacted the whole scene when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. "Wait hold on look at that." I picked up a piece of paper that was taped to underside of the cot. _Armin I know you might not receive this because of the damned government but I got into something I regret to this day they will end up faking my death or make me go missing in action._

_They have sleeper agents that are to attack the president while they fake broadcasts from Yalkell after they end the war I have written down the code they will use to make my memories come back as soon as I've successfully killed him I have also stolen the file they will use for my cover name. I had to hide the file in a bar with someone I trust if he has died he has a son who knows the code too. I want you to tell him I'd like to forget Annie Leonhart sir. The bar will be located at these coordinates._

I jot down the co-ordinates, thank Marco and head back to the hotel. I call Reiner "Reiner, I need you to give me the address given by the co-ordinates." "Alright shoot." I give him the co-ordinates. "The address is at our home town Hermiha. "Thanks Reiner and if Levi finds out tell him it's time I needed to know what happened."

Fear: Hey guys did you expect that? Well keep following the story when I write the next chapter guys and remember to review, follow, and favorite the story! Fearmortali out peace!


	4. Ch 4:How Do You Quickly Replace

Ch. 4 How do you quickly replace

Neutral Fear here folks guess the trip for them is lasting longer

*with Evil and Good Fear* WHAT THE HELL BRO! WHY'D YOU LOCK US IN HERE!

*back to neutral fear* Well I don't know what they're doing but I guess it must be fun anyways enjoy the way off of the holiday chapter 4 all!

I was about to board my plane when I got a call from someone. "Armin where are you?" "Sasha I'm in Yalk-." "WHAT!? I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO!" "I'm sorry but I just had to know. I'm coming home right now." I got on my plane and it flew to Shingashina with no trouble as soon as I got off I saw Sasha and Hanji waiting for me. I walked to them and we hugged. "I knew you wouldn't listen to me." _When can we visit Hermiha Armin? I want to see how home changed. _I knew I had to go to Hermiha but I don't know how to explain it. _Think Armin think wait I could ask Sasha to come with me to see my parents! _"Sasha I know that I didn't listen to you but I would like to make it up. How about I bring you to see my parents in my home town." "I don't know Armin I mean we only have been dating for 3 weeks." "It doesn't matter they've wanted to see me happy when I visit them since I heard my mom is in the hospital." She looked at me with questioning eyes but she shrugged the thought off. We planned to go to Hermiha when it was Christmas. Hermiha looked beautiful for a small town during Christmas. "Woooow you never told me they had a huge tree in the town square!" "well babe there's a lot of things you didn't know about me." We drove to my parent's house in a neighborhood not far from town. "Hey mom, dad! You look like your getting better mom! Hopefully you weren't getting better since you can nag at dad all the time?" They welcomed us in with jolly hearts and warm hugs. "Dad can I talk to you in the garage alone?" "Sure Armin" I followed him to the old garage. "Wow still got the Charger I see?" "Yup been enjoying her ever since." "Dad you remember Annie?" "Yes son why do you ask?" "I want you to keep this between us but I found a lead onto her where about." I show my dad the piece of paper that I found under her cot. "Armin are you sure you want to do this? I mean what's past is past who knows what if she died in one of the attacks on the president?" "She can't have because I know it."

"Dad can you bring me to the pub?"

My dad thought for a moment and decided to tell her mom that we were going to grab a drink at the bar.

**At Pixis's Pub

"Hey bartender I'd like to forget Annie Leonhart sir" as I say that he asks "are you a fellow Leonhart?"

I nodded and he led me and my dad to a room in the back. "Look son I know you are scared to go on but this world is corrupt your girlfriend's file is here Every kid that went through that project I knew I told each of them to keep a copy of the code under their cot." He hands me a file after looking for it.

"This contains everything you need to know on a want to know basis the safe things though anything else you'll end up causing another war in this country." I scanned through the files and I noticed another note. _Armin I know you want me back if you found this note then I'm still alive if not then the bartender probably burned it. The code is a key phrase but the phrase can only work when I say it by my studies the problem is that as long as the president is still alive it will only work for at-least a week or fewer. I don't know what would happen if the phrase is said when the president is killed. Please Armin I want to be with you I hope you continue the hunt. Please be my escape._

_The Phrase is: I don't like goodbyes._

I looked in shock when I read through the rest of the file. "Her name is Tracy Kilnem she lives in wait why is it blacked out in key spots."

"Im sorry man whenever I make raids with my buddy to the storage center for the people in the project they end up whipping key components before it gets into wrong hands but the only copy I know they wouldn't touch are the originals my guess is that they keep it safe tucked away somewhere in the private internet space they have."

I wanted to go back home I know if I continue this goose chase I would probably end up dead in an alleyway or my family being whipped from the earth.

Neutral Fear: Well hello guys I'm back I want you guys to know I will be re writing Californication since I found it to be confusing to myself surprisingly. So watch out for that and I will be doing other stories guys so remember to favorite and follow me!

Fearmortali is out PEACE!


	5. Ch 5: Broken Hymns

Ch. 5: Broken Hymns

Fearmortali: Alright guys here's chapter 5 I hope you guys enjoy I might squeeze in a lemon scene soon but for now here. :D And yes I know that this is way off of holiday.

My dad and I drove home in silence. As soon as we got home my dad questioned me. "Armin, when I read that note I just didn't know what to say I mean son when I saw you after you received the news I didn't see my son who was known for his strategic knowledge but a weak and pitiful man who looked like he saw a ghost. I knew you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from wanting to know the truth." I was shocked my dad was the first one who knew what I wanted to do _Armin stop, you know I'm driving. _"Dad, thanks but if you're thinking of trying to help me it's alright I can do this myself, you have mom to watch for." He looked at me with a saddened smile before he started getting teary. "I used to remember that you used to be the silent one of the family now look at you. You saved the president from a coop and your about to save the president again. Here take this." He goes into the back seat and pulls out a special hand-crafted 1911. "Son, I had hoped to give this to you and Annie on your wedding day but since you are going to save her I want you to have it." "Make sure those sons of bitches pay for what they did to the family." I put the pistol away and made sure it was hidden from Sasha's prying eyes. We walked back in and enjoyed a beautiful dinner. "Sasha I think it's time we head out." Sasha and I thanked my parents and headed home. "I over heard the conversation you had with your dad." "Oh really? Then what did we talk about?" She looked at me questioningly and then decided to change the subject. "How long until we get home?" "Don't worry Sasha it will only be for a few hours." "Awww, I was hoping to get your Christmas present soon." I laughed a bit until I decided to tune into the radio. _"Good evening Hermiha! This is your host Mikey on radio 25.3 F.M. enjoying those beautiful songs in Christmas. I know this may not be Holiday cheer song but here's Boxing Day by Blink-182."_ "EEEEE. That's my favorite song!" Sasha screeched and turned the volume up a bit. "Alright babe I know it's your song so here." I opened the glove compartment and pulled out a signed copy of Dogs Eating Dogs. "I know you like the band so since Eren pulled a few strings and got the band to give you this copy." She looked at me with glee. "Thank you Thank you thank you!" She kissed me in the cheek for this and we drove to my house in a happy mood. As soon as we got back in town I dropped Sasha off and went home. I still had to forgive someone else for not listening to them. "Hanji, are you here?" I knock on the door a few times before she opened. "Armin welcome back how was your trip?" I hugged her and gave her a present. "Armin you didn't have to get me a present your money was good enough." She laughed hysterically. "I know but since you had an old computer I decided to get you an upgrade. She ripped apart the wrapping and noticed it was a new laptop. "This one detaches so you don't have to carry the keyboard everywhere with you."

She smiled at me and let me in. "Hanji you felt like a sister to me ever since I met you. So marry Christmas from Sasha and I." I left her apartment and went to mine. I sat down on the couch and fell asleep watching T.V for the rest of the night.

**The next day

I woke up when I got a new text

**Hey Levi wants to see u no exceptions- R**

**Alright- A**

I took a shower got dressed and headed down to the office.

"Armin, do you know the dangers of walking into a government coup when that said government is your fucking boss?"

I stood at his attention and nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Good because I received word that one of my agents was spotted at Base Titan for unknown reasons."

I stiffened but he noticed that.

"Look, Armin I know you went through a tough time with Annie being missing and all."

"Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"Alright shoot."

I pull out Annie's file and give it to him.

"Sir, do you have knowledge of a Project called, "Project Attack On Titan"?"

"Can't say I do"

"Sir Project Attack On Titan is a secret project run by our corrupt friends over in the S.I.A."

"They want to start another war with Yalkell so they captured our most strategic or strongest men and women in uniform and brain-washed them to kill the president so they could increase funding and take over Yalkell."

"I have a lead on one of their agents which is Annie."

Levi stared at me with eyes that would look like they could kill even the strongest-willed person.

"Armin, if I do this and help you continue I need information on other sleeper cells."

I give him the paper with the location of the bar.

"The bar owner has files on most of the cells. He explained to me that due to how secretive the project is they blacked out all important parts to each file unless it was the original file which they keep in the government's data space but hidden."

He looked through the files and nodded.

"Look Armin if you continue this sooner or later the S.I.A. are going to catch wind of it and hunt as many suspects down."

"My suggestion is to let it go and just stick with what you are doing now. But if you choose not to I can help you with what the amount of access to restricted files I have."

"Thank you sir but with all due respect I want to bring Annie back all I know is that she has brown hair everything else was marked off." He took the files and also grabbed a hard drive and put it in a suitcase. "Here this will help you get through security and the hard drive will contain something that might help you. Look Armin I know the loss of a loved one, it's just if you go through with what the note says you can't fully be sure on the after-effects."

"Levi I think I have a way we can do this."

_We try to capture the next attacker when Eren is going to his car. But there's too many possibilities and flaws with this plan. The next attacker could snipe Eren. He could have planted a bomb. Or he could have Eren poisoned._ I thought over the plan millions of times.

I ended up texting Eren to meet him secretly

**Eren I need to speak with you secretly Mikasa should help you get to my house- A**

I got a reply from Mikasa instead

**Don't worry I'll tell him Armin- M**

I ended up waiting at my apartment until around 5:00

*knock knock*

"Come in."

"Armin, what do you need I came over as soon as Mikasa told me."

I explained to him everything I knew about the Project and the plan.

"So what you're saying is you want me to risk my life for a lead on the project that is being operated illegally by the S.I.A?"

I nodded and he stared at me with a confused look but he nodded.

"Alright but if this works I need Levi to set up look-outs for the roofs, and anywhere else."

We ended the meeting without any other questions. I knew that I just started a secret civil war within Shingashina.

Fearmortali: Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I will hopefully include a lemon scene between Sasha and Armin but I'm not fully sure whether to do it or not.


	6. Ch 6:If I could go back

Ch. 6: If I Could Go Back

**A/N: Hello all Fearmortali here this chapter is very special chapter. It will start in the present then as soon as he sleeps he will go through his past. Enjoy and follow!**

After the meeting I went to work so I can use my computer to look into the memory stick I received from Levi. _Let's see password: Eren Jaeger is gay. _I scanned through the files I had full access to. I double-clicked a file called sleeper cells.

_Please enter password Mr. President: _I just hit a brick wall. It required a fucking password that only the president would know _FUCK! Wait how about Mikasa. _I typed her name in and felt a smile come across my face. I looked through all the files. But I couldn't find any file hinting to Annie. _You know I hate goodbyes._

I clicked on the search tab and typed in I don't like goodbyes. Instantly it came with a few results. _Annie L. Before and After, Annie L. false name. _I sat there like a childwho found his parents.I double-clicked the file and it gave me another password enter. _Please enter password Dot Pixis. _On the inside I fucking lost it.

I felt like the child who saw his parents brutally murdered in-front of his eyes. I was crushed, I couldn't believe that Dot Pixies had a fucking pull in this shit. I left the office after explaining to Levi what I had discovered. I drove to my apartment and couldn't handle the frustration of knowing my life long colleague Dot Pixis. I ended up drinking myself to the degree of passing out on the couch.

*Armin's Mind

"_Where the hell am I?" I walked to a light and came into a room full of people I saw walking around and typing on computers. "Am I dead?" "No Armin, you aren't" I turn around and see myself except as a kid. "You are in your head you ended up drinking too much so you passed out right now we are working on trying to get you awake." _

"_This is too much I can't think straight.' I started to heave a bit. "Calm down Armin look to past the time I think I can show you something that will help answer your question." "What question?" "Dot Pixis betrayed you Armin, I believe you might want to see that he has been after her for a while." He stepped towards me but I tried to step way I couldn't move at all when I noticed my dad and my mom holding me. "Don't worry Armin just watch." After he touched me all I could feel was flight like I was a plane or a bird. "Armin can you hear me?" "Yes! Where are you?" I looked all around me but I couldn't see in front of me._

"_I am everywhere remember this, you are in control of your memories." As he said this a plane flew right by me. "Ah that would be our starting destination, let us go to the airport and see." I see a flash and I was at Hermiha Airport. It was cold and snowing. "Wait is that?" "Yes it's our mom and dad remember this, they decided to move to Hermiha because of one thing." _

"_I was born." "Yes now let's go to the house." I see a flash again and I was inside the house. "Don't worry Armin they can't hear or see us." I watched as my father moved things into the house while my mom was busy caring for me, "I know this might not seem useful right now but remember these four objects." My mind explained while brightening a document pack, a wet rag, a letter to Annie, and a rifle. "You have seen them in your life but because of Annie you ended up pushing these important objects and suppressing them._

"_Shall we skip forward a few years to the day you first met Annie?" "Yes." I see a flash as my life fast forwards through moments in my life. "Ah here we are." Sina High the first time I found friendship and love, "Now most of the high school will be looping around since the areas you haven't seen or visited will be all white. I look around the campus and spot my old friends, "its Ren, and Nora," my younger self emerges from me and walks towards them greeting him, "Hey guys! Did you study for the test today?" they both nodded and the group walked off chatting, I decided to follow them but then saw, "Annie…." She was sitting by herself on a bench in the middle of campus. I decide to stop following them and sit next to her. She ended up speaking to me, "Armin, why are you here? Didn't I see you walk off with them?" How'd she see me? Did she know what happened or-, "I know what happened to me, I'm just your memory remember?" I ended up breaking the silence, "Annie, please help me find you please." She looked at me with eyes of fright as she asked me something I ended up recalling, "Armin, I'm in the capital, look you need to be stationed on the roof during that plan." That's when it hit me. The rifle, the wet rag, the letter, and the documents. She was going to kill him from the roof. "Armin, it might not be too much but please don't say what I know you're going to say, please don't say good bye." "Good-bye Annie." I watch her disappear into dust and watch it reform into,_

_ "Dot Pixis." I couldn't move from my spot when I tried to stand. He ended up looking at me and started to laugh, "Oh Armin my boy, very interesting of how you figured it out. The assassination attempts, the documents, the bar. Oh how everything went together just like your life. You couldn't even get the guts to kill him yourself." I was shown a fight between me and Eren in the field. I held a gun to his head as I spoke the words of anger, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! You went and got the squad KILLED because of that action! I should kill you now." I ended up pulling the trigger but it disappeared, everything was gone. All I could see for miles was blackness, but somehow I could still walk. I traveled and started seeing pictures of my life hanging in the air. "Hahahaha, not even you can stop this fighting, even if you tried peace talks. It would end up ruining the world if someone were to um- how should I say, say their good-byes to both of the leaders?" Pixis had exclaimed. I ended up running until I hit a person. I look at the face and see Sasha. "Sasha, please help me!" I beg at her but she ended up laughing along with Dot Pixis, I already ended up falling seeing the world while phrases kept repeating in my head._

_Please, slow down girl we're moving way too fast,_

_A big yellow taxi took my girl away,_

_Love is dangerous,_

_My mind feels like a 20 gauge,_

"_Please be my escape Armin."_

I wake up from the coma in the hospital with Sasha sleeping in a chair next to me. I fall back into my bed and breathe heavily, after a few minutes I decide to unplug all of the machines from me and get up. As I unplug the life-support machine it goes off startling Sasha. "Armin," she excitedly hugs me. I hug her and call for my doctor. "Well considering you drank a whole bottle of Whiskey which is kind of weak…. Your liver surprisingly contains no damages what so ever." He exclaims while looking over the clipboard, "I'll be able to release you but your stomach will be giving you pain for a while due to the need of having to suck out all of the contents."

Sasha and I walk out of the hospital after grabbing breakfast. And find Hanji waiting in my car. "I hope you're okay with me driving the car, since mine was in the shop when you slipped into unconsciousness," she apologizes. I nod and she starts the car after everyone got in. "Oh, and Armin your boss gave you a call he said it was dire that you talk to him." Sasha exclaimed, Hanji drops off Sasha and I drop her off at the apartment. "Are you sure you don't need anyone to help you?" she calls, "No, this is between me and Levi."

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the story I apologize for not updating in a while but for now Fearmortali is out, PEACE!**


	7. Ch 7:No Rest for the Wicked

Chapter 7: No Rest for the Wicked

**A/N: I just wanted to even out the chapters between this story and also Paper Wings, Don't worry guys I'll have the story up later for now just enjoy. *Dodges a huge cannonball* WHAT THE FUCK JARHEAD!**

*At Levi's office

"Alright so if Pixis had a pull into this, then where would that put us?" Levi had asked me the one question that I knew I wouldn't be able to answer. _Crap, where would that put us. I knew where Annie would be, but how would we be able to stop Pixis from noticing? _"My guess we would have to hire someone that Dot Pixis is blind to." I was only putting a temporary patch on a bigger hole, I knew it wouldn't work I remember he has tabs on everyone. _HE'S THE FUCKING HEAD OF DEFENSE! How am I able to even get off the grid, _I slightly notice Levi went for his intercom and called for someone, "Reiner, send the new recruit in." I stare at the door in awe when I notice who walked in.

*Earlier while Armin was unconscious. Third Person

Sasha was sitting next to an unconscious Armin when she heard the door unlock and a voice she didn't know, "Hello Sasha." She looked up to see a mysterious short man who looked like he was in his 20s. "My name is Levi Ackerman, no relation to Mikasa. Anyways, I'm the head of the Federal Scouting Legion. I just came to see my second in command." He had greeted himself to her, before she asked Levi continued, "Sasha Brauss, or should I say Captain Sasha Brauss? You were at the top of your class for infiltration right? Born in a small mountain village off the grid and learned to survive. I am honored to meet the infamous Potato Girl." He chuckled.

Sasha looked at her feet hiding a blush. Levi, noticing this stopped and apologized, "My apologies Sasha, It's just that your drill instructor put that nickname of yours into the file and I couldn't help it. But it is an honor to meet you." Levi looked over Armin's unconscious body, "I guess you're wondering why the head of the FSL would be visiting his men personally instead of just sending some "Get well soon" basket or something cheesy." Sasha nodded and asked, "Well, it's very surprising of you, I mean besides those attacks on the president I would've expected you to have at-least been working on keeping him safe instead of your own men-." Levi stopped her with a finger to the lips, "I'm not here for him technically, I was here for you. I want you to work for the FSL. But under wraps, you will be paid for your time working with us but what I will ask of you is to never leave this room.

If you accept then I will not have to do anything dire." He had asked her to work undercover. _It's been a while….. I hope I'm still good with a gun. _She thought before Levi started to continue, "I know you are still good considering you are still wanted for multiple treasonous acts against the Central Military Police for leaking that information to free your father." Sasha had weighed her options, _Face being turned in and killed or help the FSL? _

"Screw it, I got nothing anymore to live for so I'll help you guys, but under one condition." She said but before continuing Levi answered quickly, "We already have your felonies being taken care of, you don't know how corrupt the Central Military Police is now a days, so desperate for this." He held out a wad of cash that looked to be in the thousands before continuing, "But then again some of the new recruits seem like they want to turn that around. Now back to the job at hand. What you will be doing is backing Armin up when he is about to find Annie. When you do you will take this rag and chloroform and you will knock out the two of them out. Take the rifle Annie will have and load it with a tranquilizer shot. Armin must not know of this." He paused to take a deep breath before finishing, "You will shoot the president and then we will come in and grab him and Mikasa. If all goes as planned we can consider the president dead and post a video considering it not to be from Yalkell but the CMP."

*Present time Armin's POV

_Sasha? What is she doing here? _"Well I guess it's time that I tell you something about this girl that you met Armin." Levi spoke up, "You are standing in the presence of the most infamous Potato Girl and also wanted criminal of the Military Police." I looked at her in shock. _She is wanted? How have they not found her? Wait what will she be doing? _Levi answered, "She will be accompanying you on the guard patrol of the rooftops that day, while Reiner, Jean, and I will be on the ground. If anything we can stop whoever will kill the president and interrogate him or her thoroughly until we find out who is fully behind this whole operation." _God Damnit please let it be Annie… I can't stand another day stuck without her._

I look at him and ask, "If Annie is there?" He ends up shooting my question down as fast as it went up, "If Annie is there, and that's a big if. We will put her under protective custody and will help you get her back." _He better be right. _I nod at the answer and he dismisses us, "Armin, Sasha you two are free for the rest of the day, and Armin." He stops me before I leave, "Make sure you are ready to face what happens tomorrow. If anything were to happen to you Sasha has a radio ready for an evac for you three, good luck tomorrow and may Lady luck be on your side." I salute him and leave, there was nothing for me to do except get ready for action tomorrow.

*At Armin's house Sasha's POV

I walked into his house, _luckily he doesn't know of the real plan…. _I see him sitting at the table with plans and a stock of weapons and equipment. "Oh Sasha I didn't hear you walk in." He greeted me, "Well I am very secretive." I kiss him on the cheek and take a look at the equipment he has ready, _chloroform, rag, medical bag, a couple of knives, two Sig Saur P226s, and also a ziptie with a bag. Thank god he decided going with chloroform well better sneak an extra rag in there. _I place the rag by the first one while he was distracted by the map. "Well by the looks of it the assassin will probably be in the middle window right by the entrance so he or she could jump down and do anything to the president if he were to die." He breaks the silence, I look over to the map and see multiple x's and question marks by certain buildings, I shoot back, "Well of course if you want to yell something out into the cameras and also claim something you might want to choose the lowest window without being in the main floor. I mean considering this has to do with the Central Military Police they will probably have an empty room for her to use." He looks at me in awe before saying, "Well I guess you are right there, but what if Dot Pixis has some sort of tracker on whoever is attacking, because when I looked at the body from that shooting from before I noticed some sort of implant looking thing by the neck." He was right, _If there is then I'll have to dig it out with my expertise in surgery…. _"Then we have to be lucky that they're distracted enough by waiting they don't expect us to knock them out." He nods at the temporary answer. _I probably won't need to do the rag thing but I guess I could do with a tranquillizer shots for the two of them too. _I continue, "But, if it's Annie, and I read her file, she has a very acute sense of hearing so we need to be really lucky she's distracted by the gun being busted or something." After minutes of questions and possibilities of each out-come we both agree that there will need to be no room for mistakes. I leave the house after a quick bite and head home.

*The Day of the "Shooting" of the President 030 minutes before Armin's POV _**Jeez kind of long…**_

Sasha and I walk through the main building until we come to the room we wanted, luckily the hallway was empty. We stack up and get ready for whatever was behind the door. "Ready Armin?" She asks with a smirk before I nod, "Well, surprise then." She shoots me in the leg with something. I collapse and look at her with a faint question, "Whyyy?"

**A/N: Well Then, I guess you could say that's a weak cliff hanger…. Don't worry people who are still interested in the story. Less than 10%... I will be back by tomorrow with the conclusion.**


	8. Ch 8: Be My Escape

Chapter 8: Be My Escape

**A/N: So all who have read this story and Paper Wings, I think you guys will understand how my schedule works for the stories, At-least 1 chapter a day before 12:00 AM, unless it's Decembers otherwise I'm just doing that for reasons beyond your questions. Anyways, Enjoy!**

*Sasha's POV

I walk over to Armin's unconscious body and pick him up, busting in the door at the same time I pull the trigger at Annie making her collapse into an unconscious state. I close the door leaving the two lovebirds by the corner and wait for the call by Levi.

*007 minutes before Eren arriving.

"Sasha are you ready?" Levi called for me just to check, "Yea Levi, I'm fine also Armin and Annie, you should see them by the way they look so cute!" I giggle before looking out the window with the rifle ready. "I don't care about them right now, is the tranquilizer ready?" He ends up killing the joy of them being together well unconscious but alive. "Yep, it's loaded and ready for Eren to go night-night." I answer. I pull out a bag of potato chips and snack while waiting for the limo to arrive.

*Later…

"Ladies and Gentlemen may we proudly present, the president of Shingashina Eren Jäger!" I overhear the speakers and peer into the scope ready to take the shot.

*Levi's POV

"Eren, I hope you know what you're doing." I mumble to him. "Don't worry, is Sasha ready to take the shot?" I nod quickly when the crackle of a rifle pierces the roar of the crowd. "We need Evac the president has been shot the president has been shot!" I yell over the radio.

*Sasha's POV **Whats with this back and forth?**

After the rifle was shot I call for the helicopter to evacuate Armin, Annie, and I, two men who appear to be from the CMP burst into the door ready to kill Annie. "Hello and goodbye now!" I say before double-tapping them in the head. I douse cold water on the lovebirds waking them up. "Armin, say the phrase!" I call to him trying to hold Annie down. "Wh-Wha-What Happened?" He grumbles. "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT HURRY UP AND SAY "PLEASE DON'T SAY GOODBYE!" I yell at him. I watch as he looks at Annie and then whisper into her ear, "Please, don't say goodbye." She stopped struggling and fell asleep? _The fuck? I thought she was going to snap out of it! _"Armin, help me pick her up." Lifting her by the arms. Before he did anything he questioned, "Why the fuck did you knock me out!" he stared at me with a glare, "Look, I can't explain right now considering we have you carry your girlfriend and we might have trouble!" I answer quickly. He pulls her off of me and carries her. "The chopper is on the roof and the FSL is securing Eren. He's unconscious but alive."

I lead the way to the roof and notice that the FSL is attacking some of the CMPs. "Levi! Why the hell are your men firing at the pigs!?" I hear his voice slightly distorted over the radio, "The- kill- Jean—"I didn't know what he meant but all I needed to focus on was protecting the two before anyone kills them. "Armin get on the chopper!" quickly following after he sat Annie down on one of the chairs. "L, this is Chopper 2-1 moving to ex-ville point, we've secured The Die-hard package. Confirmation over?" The pilot crackles over the radio, "Chopper 2-1 this is L, 10-4." I buckle in as the pilot pulls up and we see the overview of havoc happening on the ground.

*somewhere over a fucking beautiful rainbow

"Levi, what did you tell me over the radio I think someone was disrupting coms?" I questioned him as soon as he arrived with Eren and Mikasa. "While we were busy securing Eren, someone from the CMP shot Jean. They probably knew what was going to happen, my guess is that they are already disbanding the FSL they have enough power to do that kind of shit." I look at him with shock. "I'm still getting paid right?" He looks at me with a glare before answering, "Yes your records were "accidentally" destroyed with no copy being found and the witnesses turned out to be lying when they said they saw you walking off with millions of dollars-worth of files, you are free to go Sasha."

*Armin's POV

_Annie, _I hug her tightly tears forming. "It's been too damn long since I've felt you." She said trying to hold back tears. "I missed you too." I pull away before explaining, "It has been too long, we need to leave Shingashina quickly." She looks at me with distress before questioning why. "It's a long story but Levi knows someone who can help with something that has kept you under control. Oi, Levi! Is the truck ready?" I look over to see him chatting with Sasha but pausing to answer, "Yeah, its ready come on Sasha will be joining us!" I look at Sasha who glares coldly at Levi before giving in and hopping up into the back. "Come on Annie let's go." Helping her off of the boxes since she was still recovering from whatever happened in the room. She tried to walk on her own but ended up needing my help to carry her. We slowly get in the truck with Sasha's help and watch as the final soldier disappears from the road.

"Armin, how long has it been since we last kissed?" I look over to Annie and kiss her in a passionate moment while watching as Sasha tried to look away hiding a deep blush. I pull back and answer, "a few milliseconds, why do you ask?" She hugs me as Levi calls out to us from the front, "Annie due to the knowledge and training you received while you were under control of Pixis we will need you to tell us who has tested on you and trained you."

*In a secret underground facility in the mountains eh?

"We have received word that Project Titan is still alive, we know of his general location but to get his accurate location we need boots on ground, who do you recommend sir?" A man puffs his cigar and speaks, "Get my gear and the men ready." The agent nods and runs off while he sits there looking at the screen before speaking to himself, "Alright Levi what are you up to?"

**A/N: Well then hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I have some news by the way. Thank you all who have read this. (A really small fucking group but I don't care) To you people who have read the story so far I luv ya like a friend! I will have a lemon chapter soon (maybe in 1 or to chapters after this.)**


	9. Ch 9: Explanation

**A/N: To anyone confused about the story so far, I will try to explain it in a matter of one side chapter...**

When Armin sees Sasha for the first time, it is mostly due to the look on her face that reminds Armin of Annie.

The part about Armin saying Annie was his wife? Ummm last i checked I think I had the father tell Armin it was to be their marriage gift in case Armin and Annie were to be married... Sorry if it confused anyone. Also do note, Sasha's "Husband" is dead, they just can't find the body...

If anyone thought Armin was dragging Sasha around, that's not what i was going for, Sasha just tagged along because she saw how much Armin cared about Annie. Plus it would've been completely crazy for Sasha was being dragged along into a revolution with no knowledge prior to a gun, artillery, strategy, medical, or aircraft skills at all.

Also the way I wrote Sasha is by having her able to hide her feelings, so she may look like she didn't care that Armin went back to Annie on the inside she is practically broken.

I believe that i should also do this every couple of chapters to clear up confusion for anyone.

**Alright guys, this is Fearmortali. Enjoy the rest of the day/night.**


	10. Ch 10: Update

**A/N: To anyone who has been reading this story, I'm sorry.**

I am not continuing this story anymore, but fear not... hehe fear... ANYWAYS, I am asking any writers who have been reading this story to please message me if they are interested in continuing this for me. I will provide them with the unfinished chapter 9 (expect a bunch of early errors and such). I will help them if they ask and support them fully... soo message me and I'll get back to you.

**Alright guys, this is Fearmortali. Enjoy the rest of the day/night.**


End file.
